Harry Potter e o Herdeiro do Mal
by Nety Granger
Summary: Depois de Voldemort destruído, se pensou que a paz voltaria. Quem disse que seria assim? Um filho. Uma Paixão. Um segredo. Um Inimigo. Uma Lágrima. Um Beijo. E por fim, uma Morte. HH, com um pouco de HD
1. Chapter 1

O verão estava intenso, mas ela nem ligava. O livro "COMO SER UM BOM ANIMAGO" estava muito mais interessante. Hermione Granger estava se preparando para ir à escola de Aurores. Sua ferias já foram melhores, e esta estava ate boa, até uma pessoa chegar:

-Olha se não é a minha futura ficante, namorada, noiva e esposa!!! - "Não, ele não" pensou ela . Era seu amado primo que a queria mais que uma prima

-Anderson!!! - ela exclamou com pouca felicidade. - Não sabia que vinha!!!

-Acha que eu iria te deixar ir embora sem visita-la? Lógico que não! - Anderson não era de se jogar fora, um moreno, alto, musculoso, olhos azuis, e que varias amigas babavam pôr ele, mais para Hermione ele não passava de um mala.

Hermione também tinha mudado muito nesse verão, seus cabelos estavam mais cumpridos, no meio das costas, estava mais vaidosa, fazia as unhas, tirava as sobrancelhas, e seu corpo estava mais definido. Não era a toa que quando passava na rua não tinha um garoto que não a olhasse.

-Então primina, o que você estava lendo? -ele foi se aproximando dela, e logo ela tratou de esconder o livro, pois na sua família as únicas pessoas que sabia que ela era bruxa era sua mãe, seu pai e sua empregada Julie, que a criara desde pequena.

-Senhor dos anéis. - ela só falou esse nome porque sabia que ele odiava aquele livro. - O que é esse embrulho na sua mão? - perguntou, mudando de assunto.

-É um presente. Mas só te entrego se você prometer... que vai... a uma... festa comigo. -Hermione lhe lançou um olhar fuzilante "claro que ele vai falar para os amigos dele que eu sou sua namorada" pensou, mas antes de dar a resposta negativa ele continuou:

-E eu já falei com teu pai e ele liberou. -"acho que seria uma boa idéia me suicidar" pensou a morena. Sabia que se seu pai tivesse concordado ela teria que ir.

-Tudo bem Anderson, eu lhe acompanho...Mais com uma condição: nunca mais peça permissão ao meu pai antes de vir a mim.- o moreno estampou um sorriso que faria qualquer garota ficar caídinha.

O primo logo foi embora depois do jantar e ela deu boa noite aos pais, indo para seu quarto. Voltou a ler seu livro, mas uma lembrança não deixo-a continuar: Ela se lembrou de Sírios, e dos seus conselhos que fizeram toda a diferença na sua vida.

Fechou o livro e sentou-se no parapeito da janela, e como costume que nem seus amigos de Hogwarts sabiam, começou a cantar uma música que no momento lhe caía muito bem:

_Love can be a many splendoredthing_

_( o amor pode ser algo muito esplêndido)_

_can't deny the joy it brings_

_( não se pode negar as alegrias que traz)_

_a dezen roses, diamond rings_

_(uma dúzia de rosas, anéis de diamantes)_

_dreams for sale and fairy tales_

_(sonhos a venda e contos de fadas)_

_it'll make you hear a simphony_

_(faz ouvir uma sinfonia)_

_and you just wanttha wold to see_

_(e você simplesmente quer que o mundo veja)_

_but like a drug that makes you blind_

_( mais como uma droga que te deixa cego)_

_it'll fool ya every time_

_(vai te enganar o tempo todo)_

_Refrão_

_The trouble with love is_

_(o problema do amor é)_

_it can take you up inside_

_(pode te destruir pôr dentro)_

_make you heart believe a lie_

_(faz seu coração acreditar em uma mentira)_

_it's stronger than yuor pride_

_(é mais forte que seu orgulho)_

_the trouble with love is_

_(o problema do amor é)_

_it doesn't care how fast you fall_

_(não se importa o quão rápido você caia)_

_and you can't refuge the call_

_( e você não pode negar sua chamada)_

_see you've got no say at all_

_(veja, você não tem o que dizer)._

Ela se pôs a olhar o luar, e uma insistente lágrima escapou de seus olhos amêndoas, que refletiam a lua. Amar ele estava cada vez mais complicado e sofredor. Amar seu melhor amigo e aquele com quem ela passava a maior parte de seu tempo estava fazendo seu coração se despedaçar.

Foi dormir, pois o dia seguinte seria um dia cansativo. Teria que ir à aquela maldita festa com seu primo, e agüentar aquele mala não seria fácioCom certeza aquele dia seria horrivel!

------

_N\a: Ai está o primeiro cap., mais para que eu continue tem que deixar comentários !!!!!!!! PF !!!!!!!! deixe um autor feliz, deixe cometarios !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! A fic é Harry e Hermione como sempre, mas tem um dedinho do Malfoy no meio. O nome da musica é The trouble with love is, de Kelly Clarkson. Bjs, daqui a pouco vem o segundo capitulo. Comentem!!! _


	2. Chapter 2

**_Cap 2_**

O dia estava perfeito para uma passeio, mas para ela era o pior dia de sua vida. Ela pegou qualquer roupa para ir a festa, mas sua mãe a fez mudar de idéia, fazendo ela ficar totalmente produzida.

Estava com uma blusa tomara-que-caia preta com uma jaqueta jeans pôr cima, uma saia jeans cheia de bolsos, um coturno preto e seus cabelos presos num rabo de cavalo. Sua maquiagem estava perfeita!

De cara fechada, ela desceu para se encontrar com o primo

-Alô, priminha!!! - disse Anderson -É claro tio, acho que é agora que eu caso - todos riram. "Ele tem um serio distúrbio mental, eu casando com ele..."

------

A casa era muito grande, praticamente era uma mansão, e ao mesmo tempo aquele lugar lhe lembrava alguém.

-Você vai adorar meus amigos.

-Claro.

Andando por meio de muita gente, Hermione avistou uma pessoa que não gostou nem um pouco de ve-la

-Anderson, que bom que veio! E quem é sua companhia? - disse a morena com os olhos pretos como a escuridão, era Pansy Pakson, a sonserina que andava com o Malfoy. Anderson foi abrir a boca para responder, mas Hermione foi mais rápida:

-Hermione Granger, muito prazer. - a cara da sonserina era de amaldiçoar a grifinoria ali mesmo, mas antes de cumprir o pensamento um vulto loiro apareceu a sua volta. Se não fosse o sorriso esnobe não o reconheceria. Estava alto, muito mais bonito e graças ao quadribol seu corpo pegou muito mais músculos.

-Anderson, que bom que veio .- Ele fez como se nunca tivesse visto Hermione - E quem é sua bela companhia? - perguntou, segurando a mão da grifinoria e lhe beijando logo em seguida. Pansy fez cara de nojo.

-Essa é minha prima Hermione Granger- disse o primo, com cara de quem não gostou da atitude do loiro. -E esse é Draco Malfoy.

-Prazer em conhece-la, _Mione_. Posso te chamar assim, né? - a cara de sem vergonha dele estava pra fazer Hermione sair correndo dali agora mesmo. Não acreditava que Malfoy se relacionava com gente trouxa, e muito menos dava festinha

-Ah, Anderson pode me emprestar sua companhia pôr um segundo, não? - disse o loiro saindo com Hermione de perto de seu primo, e a levando para o jardim onde não se encontrava ninguém.

-Malfoy. Não sabia que se misturava com pessoas trouxas e muito menos dava festinhas para elas.

-Hermione, as pessoas mudam, sabia?

-Pôr favor, me chame de Granger

-HERMIONE não foi pôr acaso que você está aqui. -falou ele com um tom serio

-O que?

-Quero lhe fazer um proposta, Granger - ouvir ele falando seu sobrenome a assustou, e logo ela viu um grupo de comersais a sua volta.

-Ai, meu Merlin!- esclamou a morena.

-Granger ouça com atenção. Se passar para o nosso lado, nós a deixaremos totalmente livre de seu amigos e você passara a ser um comersal, e a futura Rainha das trevas na qual eu serei o rei.- Hermione tinha o coração acelerado, mas ouvia tudo com atenção "rainha, Malfoy o rei..."

-E se eu não aceitar, o que acontece?

-Se eu fosse você aceitaria, pois se não nem queira saber. - disse o loiro tirando a varinha de dentro de seu sobretudo negro - Então qual é a resposta?

-Nunca vou aceitar, vocês podem me matar mas eu nunca serei sua Malfoy - depois das ultimas palavras o ódio dominou Malfoy, que tomou Hermione em seus braços e aparatou.

-----

O quarto era muito fino, os moveis eram delicados, a cama era linda e tudo era ouro, até a pintura do quarto era ouro, mais ao se dar conta de que não sabia aonde estava e com quem, o pânico voltou a lhe assombrar

-Agora veremos se você não vai ser minha - Disse Malfoy, saindo do cômodo e trancando a porta. A mulher ficou a gritar desesperada:

-Malfoy, volte... me liberta... por favor...- e começou a chorar desconsoladamente.

TRÊS SEMANAS DEPOIS

-Como vai Sra.Granger. - perguntou Molly.

-Levando. Como vai Rony, Harry e Gina?

-Bem Sra.Granger. -responderam em um coro.

Logo veio Lupin com cara de quem tinha boas noticias. Harry logo pulou do sofá.

-Conseguimos localizar Hermione.

-Aonde Remo?

-Esse é o problema, ela esta na mansão dos Malfoy.

-Na mansão Malfoy? Entao vamos para lá agora... - disse o moreno

-Já estamos indo Harry, mas você fica. Vai ser muito perigoso. -o moreno bufou e voltou a sentar, mas estava feliz do mesmo jeito: veria a amiga de novo, e isso já era um alivio. Porem, jurou para si mesmo que se machucassem Hermione, eles pagariam caro!

Longe dali...

Hermione estava a olhar o pôr-do-sol, angustiada com a vida, quando de repente seus pensamentos foram atrapalhados por uma voz fria sussurrando em seu ouvido:

-Lindo. Não mais que você, é claro! - ela o encarou Malfoy com ódio

-Porque não se conforma? Eu nunca serei sua, você nunca tocará em mim! - Disse Hermione com rancor, fazendo com que o rapaz sentisse ódio, e ao mesmo tempo amor por aquela mulher...

-Então é o que veremos, minha rainha - ele a segurou pelo ombro e arremessou-lhe na cama, e em seguida pulou em cima dela.

Ele a beijou com fúria, ódio e desejo. Ela tentava fugir, mas sua força era pouca comparada a dele. Seus gritos eram mais desesperados a cada momento. Em questão de segundos, ele rasgou a blusa que Hermione vestia. Seu alvo foram os seios fartos que a mulher tinha, fazendo seu desejo crescer mais ainda. Ela estava com nojo dele, com nojo dela mesma por ser tocada por aquele homem sem compaixão, sem dignidade.

Deixando-a complemente nua, ele começou a tirar a sua calça. Rasgou a ultima peça intima da morena, e em seguida fez o ato que mudará a vida de Hermione para todo o sempre.

------

Estava tudo combinado. Harry convenceu a Ordem de ajudar no resgate de Hermione, e toda a estrategia estava montada. Cinco pessoas da Ordem ficaram para tras, lutando contra os comensais da morte que estavam em volta da mansao, enquanto Lupin, Tonks e Harry iriam salvar a garota.

Estavam a procura do quarto onde Hermione estava. Tudo estava muito silencioso, não se ouvia nada.

TAP

Todos se abaixaram, e do quarto saiu uma homem de fisionomia forte e feliz. Harry logo soube quem era: era Draco Malfoy, que foi andando em direção ao fim do corredor. Rapidamente os três se dirigiram para o quarto de onde o homem loiro acabara de sair.

Era um quarto muito chique, mas isso não importava naquele momento. Vendo a cena, Tonks soutou um grito, que foi abafado por Lupin. Ali estava Hermione, nua, jogada na cama e a choramingar pela dor que sentia e também pelo desespero que estava passando. Estava toda roxa, com marcas de dedos por todo o corpo, e também estava pálida, pois foram muitos dias sem comer, fruto de sua malcriaçao. Uma lagrima caiu de seus olhos, e o mais difícil foi ver seus heróis presenciarem essa cena. Lupin segurava Tonks, pois ela não conseguia olhar a cena .

Logo quando conseguiu se controlar, Tonks foi vestir Hermione que já parara de chorar, e apenas olhava para o nada, em seus olhos haviam ódio, desespero, dor, angustia. Com o lençol pelo corpo ela levantou, mas como estava muito fraca, logo caio e perdeu os sentidos, fazendo Harry carrega-la no colo.


	3. Chapter 3

A luz era forte, o que dificultava o abrir dos olhos. O corpo estava muito dolorido e sua cabeça rodava. Não reconhecia aquele lugar, ate ouvir uma voz familiar...

Quando ela acordar me chame, por favor.

Claro!

Aquela voz lhe acalmou, pois ela sabia que pertencia a Harry.

Com muita dificuldade ela conseguiu movimentar uma das mãos, o que fez a pessoa ao lado, Tonks, dar um pulo da cadeira onde se encontrava

Hermione!- disse a mulher com alivio – Graças a Merlin. Sra. Weasley!

Logo a senhora entra no quarto

Hermione! Que bom que acordou! Venha Tonks, me ajude a levantá-la. – com muito esforço Hermione sentou na cama, e como não estava entendendo nada, logo veio as perguntas:

Como eu vim parar aqui? Estão todos bem? Eu não consigo me lembrar como...

Calma minha filha, você precisa descansar. Depois respondemos todas as perguntas. Está tudo bem, você está segura, só precisa descansar. –disse Molly – Vamos Tonks. Descanse, querida. –e elas foram se retirando do quarto.

Relaxada, Hermione voltou a pensar no ocorrido, enquanto uma lagrima caia de seus olhos, pois aquelas lembranças nunca mais saíriam de sua memória.

Pode entrar. – disse Hermione.

Lincença! – Era Harry. Ele estava com um buque de rosas na mão – Pra você!

Obrigada. Não sabe como senti sua falta... – disse ela com um sorriso estampado no rosto.

Eu também senti sua falta. Mas como você está? –perguntou ele, apesar de já saber a resposta. Tinha muito medo da reação dela quando falar de Malfoy, devia ser muito difícil para ela falar sobre o assunto.

Eu estou bem apesar das dores, mas... eu não me lembro muito bem como vim parar aqui. -disse meio confusa. - Eu me lembro de você, também de Tonks, mas tinha mais alguém que não consigo me recordar...

Lupin!

Isso o Lupin... Harry, sei que você que me perguntar algo, mas está com medo...

Tenho medo de sua reação... e você já imagina sobre o que. –disse ele, em quanto observava ela caminhar ate a janela. – Se você não estiver pronta eu entendo...

Sim... ele fez...o que você pensa...

O silêncio tomou conta daquele lugar.

Ele era mais forte do que eu... eu estava a dias sem comer algo... e desesperada eu... não consegui evitar!

O silêncio tomou conta do quarto novamente. Harry continuava a observa-la olhando a paisagem na janela. Mas uma duvida lhe veio na mente. Porque Malfoy a seqüestrou? Voldemort já estava morto a tanto tempo...

Ele quer vingança... que um novo império das trevas... e disse que me quer como a rainha! – A voz de Hermione já estava falha, e estava choramingando – É horrível... sentir que você não pode fazer nada a não ser se render...

Harry a abraçou fortemente, e pode sentir lagrimas caindo em seu ombro, e se pos a acariciar os cabelos volumosos de Hermione.

E assim ele ganhou a confiança dela, pois sabia que Hermione nunca mais seria a mesma.

**Um mês depois...**

Todos estavam na Toca, a festa era pra comemorar a ida de Harry e Hermione para a escola de Aurores.Rony conseguiu entrar para um time de quadribol famoso, e assim desistiu da careira de auror.

Hermione estava melhor, já não choramingava pelos cantos da casa, e estava mais alegre. Perdera a confiança com todos, principalmente os homens. Somente confiava em Harry ou Rony, não andava sozinha, e mesmo que quisesse era impossível, pois ou Harry ou Rony a acompanhava.

Estava todos na mesa se enfartando da maravilhosa comida da Sra. Wesley , quando de repente o celular de Hermione toca, e ela sai para atender

Alô! - Ninguem atende. - Alôoo??- O telefone continuou mudo. Hermione entao desligou o celular e já estava voltando para dentro, quando se sente um pouco enjoada. Decide então ficar na varanda olhando a paisagem.

Hermione! Ah, você esta aí... não vai entrar?- perguntou Tonks

Não, estou um pouco enjoada para comer. – respondeu com um sorriso não muito convincente, que passou despercebido por Tonks. Na verdade não estava bem a dias, tonturas , enjoou, não tomava mais café da manhã...

Mas depois voltou para dentro e continuou a se divertir com as palhaçadas de Fred e Jorge

**Uma semana depois...**

Harry estava no apartamento de Hermione, no qual freqüentemente sempre ia. Ele estava fazendo o jantar, e Hermione estava sentada no balcão ao seu lado.

Você e a Gina não vão se acertar? –disse a morena "tomara que nunca mais se acertem pra ele ficar comigo"

Não! – disse o homem, o que fez um sorriso aparecer nos lábios de Hermione.- O que foi? - perguntou Harry

Nada não... hum.. esse cheiro está bom.

Olha esse, então...- disse ele, indo com a panela ate perto da morena, que ao sentir o cheiro desceu do balcão com muita rapidez e correu ate o banheiro, deixando um Harry preocupado pra tras.

Droga! –disse Hermione – O que era isso Harry?

Molho... você está doente Mione? Porque não contou pra mim?

Eu não estou doente, apenas passei mal!

Todos os dias? Hermione, você tem que ir ao Medibruxo para ver porque você anda assim...

Ok eu vou , mas agora vamos comer!


End file.
